Sesame Street Videography
There have been many Sesame Street videos over the years, usually featuring a mix of newly-produced material and segments from the series. Many video releases have also come with such bonus materials as activity booklets and song lyric posters. Many Sesame Street videos revolved around a certain theme, from such learning concepts as letters and numbers, to "best of" videos focusing on certain characters, to music-themed videos. Nearly every direct-to-video Sesame Street production began with a voice-over reading the title as it appeared on-screen. List of the Videos Learning About Letters (March 7, 1986) Songs * The Alphabet Song * C is for Cookie * D Daddy Dear * Two G Sounds * I Stand Up Straight and Tall * La La La * M Monster Meal * P is My Favorite Letter Learning About Numbers (March 7, 1986) Songs * 20 * 3 Waltzing Chickens * I Just Adore Four * Six Soccer Socks * King of 8 * Martian Beauty 9 Getting Ready to Read (March 7, 1986) Songs * Fat Cat * Word Family Song (OP) * Gimme Mud * Sound It Out I'm Glad I'm Me (March 7, 1986) Songs * Bein’ Green * Me Gotta Be Blue Play Along Games & Songs (March 7, 1986) Songs * One of These Things * I Heard My Dog Bark * Over Under Around and Through Bedtime Stories & Songs/Sleepytime Songs & Stories (March 7, 1986/December 8, 1995) Songs * Dance Myself to Sleep * Moonshine Song * If Moon Was Cookie * Snuffle Lullabye * Everybody Sleeps * Imagination Big Bird's Story Time (April 3, 1987) Songs * At Your Libray * Imagine That! Getting Ready for School (April 3, 1987) Songs * ABC-DEF-GHI * Raise Your Hand Learning to Add & Subtract (April 3, 1987) Songs * Born to Add * They Can’t Take That Away from Me Sing Along (April 3, 1987) Songs * John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt * Stand Up and Pinch Your Nose * Sing After Me * Alphabet Song * We All Sing with the Same Voice * Cheer Up * Sing * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Rubber Duckie * Doin’ the Pigeon * What’s the Name of That Song? Big Bird in China (1987) Songs * We’re Going to China * Ni Hao * Monkey King Song Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1987) Songs * Feliz Navidad * A True Blue Miracle * Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year) * I Hate Christmas * Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas The Best of Ernie & Bert (July 8, 1988) Songs * I Don’t Want to Live on the Moon * The National Association of W Lovers * That’s What Friends are For The Alphabet Game (July 8, 1988) Songs * Bayou Alphabet * Dee, Dee, Dee * The Question Song * Sammy the Snake Big Bird's Favorite Party Games (July 8, 1988) Songs * Clap Your Hands Game * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * The Wheels on the Bus * In a Cabin in the Woods * My Furry Little Shadow * Stop! Count It Higher (July 8, 1988) Songs * Ten Commandments of Health * Do-Op Hop * ZZ Blues * Honk Around the Clock * Letter B Song * Wet Paint * Do De Rubber Duck * Count It Higher Monster Hits! (February 9, 1990) Songs * Fur * Herry’s Family Song * Frazzle * Two Heads Are Better Than One * Fuzzy and Blue * Comb Your Face * Furry Blue Mommy of Mine * Healthy Food * What Do I Do When I’m Alone? * We Are All Monsters * C is for Cookie Sing Yourself Silly (February 9, 1990) Songs * The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree * Ladybug Picnic * Jellyman Kelly * Wavin’ Goodbye to You with My Heart * Old MacDonald Cantata * Everything in the Wrong Place Ball * One Banana * Calcutta Joe * Mary Had a Bicycle * Ten Tiny Turtles on the Telephone * Put Down the Duckie Dance Along (June 8, 1990) Songs * A New Way to Walk * A Very Simple Dance * The Batty Bat * Stop Dancing * The Birdcall Boggie * ABC Disco * Doin’ the Pigeon * The Anyway You Feel Dance * The Birdland Jump Rock & Roll (June 8, 1990) Songs * Monster in the Mirror * Telephone Rock * You’re Alive! * Rock ‘n’ Roll Readers * It’s Hip to Be Square * Count Up to Nine * Forty Blocks from My Home * (I Can’t Get No) Corporation * Hand Talk * The Word is No Visits the Firehouse (June 8, 1990) Visits the Hospital (June 8, 1990) Big Bird in Japan (1991) Sing Hoot & Howl (June 7, 1991) Songs * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Cow Dog Song * Baa Baa Bamba * Starfish * Incects in Your Neighborhood * I’m an Aardvark * Pigs Love Song * Proud to Be a Cow * We Are All Earthlings * Kids * Egg Chicken * Cluck Around the Clock Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game (June 7, 1991) Songs * I Love My Elbows * One Fine Face * Get Along * Elmo’s Song * Alligator King * Eight Balls of Fur * My Best Friend * I Love Trash * The Lambaba A New Baby in My House (November 5, 1993) Songs * Snuffy’s Sister Song * Someone New * Different People, Different Ways * I’m the Big One Now We All Sing Together (May 6, 1994) Songs * Skin (Kids at the Beach) * Fixin’ My Hair * One Thousand Faces * I Want to Be Me * Dancin’ Shoes * Mom and Me * Different Yet the Same * No Matter What * We All Sing with the Same Voice The Best of Elmo (June 3, 1994) Songs * One Fine Face * Imagination * Happy Tappin’ with Elmo * Five Jive with Elmo Hammer * Three * Heavy and Light * The Sound That’s in the Air * Elmo's Song Sing Along Earth Songs (February 3, 1995) Songs * Every Bit a’ Litter Hurts * Just Throw It a Way * Air * Water Pollution * On My Pond * Little Plant * Box City Recycling Rap * Oscar’s Junk Band * Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons * The Wasteroom Song * What a Gift Put Down the Duckie (1994) Songs * Sesame Street Theme * People in Your Neighborhood * Put Down the Duckie * Oh How I Miss My X * Sing Your Synonyms * Jellyman Kelly * Italian Street Song Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World (1994) Songs * We’re Gonna Stay Up Late and Party * Mexican Folk Song * Oshogatsu * Bashanah Habaah * Rummel Pot Song * It’s New Year’s Eve * New Year Chorale for Six Grouches * Faces That I Love Big Bird Sings (May 5, 1995) Songs * I Just Adore Four * Ichi Ni Son * What’s Your Name “Who?” * Big Bird’s Song * Rhyme Out * What a Gift * Big Bird Doesn’t Fly * ABC-DEF-GHI * Wheels on My Feet * Map Song * Sing Cookie Monster's Best Bites (July 7, 1995) Songs * C is for Cookie * “C” Drives Me Crazy * If Moon Were a Cookie * What is Friend * They Can’t Take That Away from Me * Good-Bye Little Cookie Do the Alphabet (December 8, 1995) Songs * Do the Alphabet * D (Dee Dee Dee) * J Friends * Alphabet Song (Sung by Billy Joel) * T Dance * Boogie Woogie Piggies * Alphabet Blues * Alphabet Jungle Song Learning to Share (December 8, 1995) Songs * This is My Train * Cooperation Song * Share * Two Heads Are Better Than One * Sharing * What is a Friend Imagine That (February 8, 1996) Songs * Let's Get Dressed Up * Rainy Day Wishes * We Hate the Rain * Happy Happiness * Imagine That! * Dancin’ Shoes * Box City Recycling Rap Elmocize (April 5, 1996) Songs * Comin’ Round the Bend * Elmocize * Twister Sisters * Workout in a Chair * Do the Benny Hop * Elbows and Knees * Jump Slimey's World Games (April 5, 1996) Songs * Get on Up (Everybody Move) * Around and Around * Simple Pleasures * I’m in Great Shape * Reach Your Hand Up High * You Can Get Right Up Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) Songs * It’s Christmas Again * Every Day Can’t Be Christmas * Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas * All I Want for Christmas is You * Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year) Telling the Truth (November 8, 1996) Songs * Believe You Me * I Wanna Take It Back * The Truth Get Up & Dance (November 8, 1996) Songs * A Very Simple Dance * I’m a Little Airplane * Birdland Jump * Do the Dog * Do the Jelly * Cat Had a Birthday * Doin’ the Grouch * A New Way to Walk Quiet Time (February 7, 1997) Songs * I Heard My Dog Bark * In My Book * Quiet Things * Naptime * In the Quiet of the Evening Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (February 7, 1997) Songs * Eight Balls of Fur * Hey Diddle Diddle * Watermelons and Cheese * Mr. Between * The Room is Full of Chickens * II Alphabetto * Silly Sounding Word Song * Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do 123 Count with Me (May 9, 1997) Songs * That’s How the Numbers Go * One * Count It One Two Three * Five Jive with Elmo Hammer * Seven Goldfish * Martian Beauty #9 * Counting Vaction * Rap Song # 11 * Honk Around the Clock * Count with Me Elmo Says Boo (May 9, 1997) Songs * Bones (Inside of You) * Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5 * We Are All Monsters * Frazzle * The Batty Bat William Wegman's Mother Goose (July 4, 1997) Songs * Old Mother Hubbard * Jack and Jill * Little Jack Horner * Little Miss Muffet * The Ten O’Clock Scholar * Jack-a-Bory * Coffee and Tea * Little Girl with a Curl * Little Jumping Joan * Cock-a-Doodle-Doo * Rub-a-Dub-Dub * The Tarts * To Market * The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe * Rain, Rain, Go Away * Winter * Pat-a-Cake * Lucy Locket * Every Lady in This Land * Little Bo Peep * Old King Cole * Golden Slumbers * Cock-Crow Big Bird Gets Lost (December 5, 1997) Songs * That’s My Number * Stickin’ Togehter * Maria Fiesta (December 5, 1997) Songs * Numero Comparsa * Amigo * Fiesta * El Baile del Pinguino * Conga Counting Song * It Sure is Hot * South American Way * La Charreada The Alphabet Jungle Game (May 8, 1998) Songs * Alphabet Jungle * Soul A * Diner Letter P * African Animal Alphabet and Many Others The Great Numbers Game (May 8, 1998) Songs * Country Two * Alligator King #7 * King of Eight * Nine Chickens * Pinball Number Count * Lucky Thirteen * Monster Brown’s Farm * 16 Blues * Eighteen and Many Others The Best of Kermit (July 3, 1998) Songs * I Love My Elbows * Caribbean Amphibian * African Alphabet * Do Op Hop * Bein’ Green * Tadpole * This Frog * Frog of the Year Let's Eat Funny Food Songs (November 6, 1998) Songs * The Most Important Meal of the Day * Cereal Girl * Blueberry Mouth * Pasta * Telly’s Lunch * Healthy Food * You Don’t Have to Be a Grizzly Bear to Eat Some Honey Kids Favorite Songs (January 8, 1999) Songs * I’ve Been Working on the Railroad * This Old Bat (This Old Man) * The Alphabet Song * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * Baa Baa Black Sheep * She’ll Be Comin’ Round the Mountain * This Little Pig Went to Market The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) Songs * Welcome to Grouchland * Sing * Grouches Love Trash * Night Bug Boogie * Together Forever * Rubber Duckie * ”C” is for Cookie * Take the First Step * Elmo’s Song Let’s Make Music (May 5 200) Peter & the Wolf (November 3, 2000) Elmo's Magic Cookbook (January 5, 2001) Inserts * Baby Bear demonstrates the word “Hot” (First: Episode 3943) * “Wash Your Hands Before You Eat” * Grover and Mr. Johnson: Speedy Pizza * “The Girl Who Loved to Try and Eat New Foods” Kids Favorite Songs 2 (August 3, 2001) Songs * On Top of Spaghetti * Hey Diddle Diddle * The Bear Went Over the Mountain * The Ants Go Marching * If You‘re Happy and You Know It * The Wheels on the Bus * Mother Goose Jamboree * Mary Had a Little Lamb * Up and Down with Captain Brown * Rubber Duckie * Duermete Mi Nina * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Redwood Tree * The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Elmo’s Song Computer Caper (November 9, 2001) Songs * My New Computer * Fixin’ My Hair * The Computers in Your Neighborhood Bert & Ernie’s Word Play (April 5, 2002) Songs * One Little Letter * I Am Chicken * Sticky Tape * I’m a Bookworm Baby * Fat Cat Sat * Need to Read Elmo Visits the Firehouse (July 5, 2002) Segments * Film: Kids talk about firefighters * Elmo and his firefighter friend, Susan Blake show what do to when there’s a fire * Animation: “Get Out, Stay Out! Don’t You Go Back In!” * Ernie plays a guessing game what’s smal, cute, yellow and fights fires? - Firefighter Duckie * Animation: Kids name the piece of clothing a firefighter wears * Song: Jerry Nelson sings “Firefighter Dad” * Hero Guy tries to rescue a cat from a tree Zoe's Dance Moves (January 3, 2003) Songs * Get on Up and Move Your Body * Dancin’ Shoes Sesame Sings Karaoke (June 6, 2003) Songs * Something in the Air * Somebody Come and Play * Sing * I’m Gonna Get to You * ABC-DEF-GHI * You Say Hola and I Say Hola * A New Way to Walk * Ladybug Picnic * Let’s Go Driving * The People in Your Neighborhood Three Bears & a New Baby (June 6, 2003) What’s the Name of That Song? (2004) Songs * The Eensy Weensy Spider * Sing * Between * From Your Head * Gospel Alphabet * Eight Balls of Fur * Letter Song * That’s the Letter O * Number Song * Counting Vacation * Get Along * Do De Duck * Doin’ the Pigeon * Operatic Lullaby * You Made Me Love You * Everybody's Song * What’s the Name of That Song? A Magical Halloween Adventure (June 4, 2004) A Celebration of Me Grover (June 4, 2004) Songs * Grover Work Song * Over, Under, Around and Through * How Do You Do? * ABC Disco * Proud of Me Happy Healthy Monsters (December 3, 2004) Songs * Happy Healthy Monsters Theme * Jump Up Song * Fuzzy and Blue and Healthy, Too! * Jump with Me * Planets, Moon and Stars * Jump to the Rhythm * Jump Human Letters at the Beach * Healthy Foods * What Do You Do with a Fruit? Elmo's All Star Alphabet (June 3, 2005) Songs * Elmo’s Rap Alphabet * No Letter Better Than B * G, You're Great * Soul H * I Soaks Up the Sun * Jumping J * M is for Monster * The Letter of the Day * Like the Way U Does * Don’t Know Y Elmo Visits the Doctor (August 5, 2005) Sesame Begginings: Beggining Together (January 6, 2006) Sesame Begginings: Make Music Together (January 6, 2006) Guess That Shape & Color (February 3, 2006) Songs * Telly Tut * It's Hip to Be a Square Elmo's Easy as 123 (April 2006) Elmo's Easy as ABC (June 2006) Talk, Listen, Connect (June 2006) Elmo's Potty Time (June 2, 2006) Songs * It’s Potty Time * Trying Song * You’re a Big Kid Now * Accidents Happen * Dirty Diaper Blues * Toilet Paper Factory Rap * You’ll Use the Potty * It’s Harder the First Time Old School Volume 1 (August 4, 2006) Sesame Street Christmas Carol (September 8, 2006) Sesame Begginings: Moving Together (February 9, 2007)